1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial eyeball for a doll, particularly an artificial eyeball which is controllable to wink by means of electromagnets provided in the eyeball.
2. Description of Related Art
Dolls have been loved by children all over the world since the beginning of civilization. One kind of conventional doll has a pair of winking eyes. When the doll is laid down, the eyes of the doll are closed. When the doll is stood up, the eyes of the doll are open. Children enjoy playing with this kind of doll, however as the eyes can only mechanically close or open when the doll is laid down or stood up, it's appeal to sophisticated modern children is very limited.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved eyeball of a doll to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.